TELETUBBIES FANFIC STYLED EPISODE: birth
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: When i was a little kid, back in 2001, Teletubbies was MY FAVORITE kid show EVER! Now i pay tribute to the original and reboot of the series, here in 2017! NO MAKING FUN OF ME PLEASE! I am NOT CHILDISH.


Hi guys!

Today I switch up my style again for the fanfic world.

And the fanfic theme is the Teletubbies!

I know that sounds tedious and kinda silly of me to write a fanfic as it's been 16 years since I watched teletubbies and I was a little kid/ baby when I watched the original series! Not only that but they rebooted the series, and I found out that the Teletubbies have kids themselves!

But they didn't reveal to kids how they came about!

BUT PLEASE,

NO COMMENTS SAYING I AM CHILDISH BECAUSE I WATCH TELETUBBIES!

(A sun with a baby face and voice rises above the hills of Teletubby land, the home of the teletubbies,

Then the image POV changes to a camera rising above the vast hills to reveal the home dome, where the teletubbies residence lies.

A voice of a female speaks up)

Female Narrator: Over the hills and faraway, Teletubbies come to play!

(The camera zooms into the top of the home dome where the dup-dup elevator catapults the teletubbies Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa laa, And po up one at a time into view.

As the male narrator counts, the teletubbies repeat the numbers back when they get finished being catapulted.

The Teletubbies logo forms and the theme song begins playing

Voice trumpet:Time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies,time for teletubbies...(The male narrator then sings)

Male Narrator: Tinkywinky.

Tinkywinky:Tinkywinky!"Dipsy:"Dipsy!"Laalaa:"Laalaa!"Po: PO!

Male narrator and teletubbies: "Teletubbies!" (Repeat 2 times)Male narrator:Say, Heeeeee-lo!

Teletubbies: "Eh-oh!"

Tinkywinky:Tinkywinky!"Dipsy:"Dipsy!"Laalaa:"Laalaa!"Po: PO!

Male narrator and teletubbies: "Teletubbies!" (Repeat 2 times)

Teletubbies (spoken): Big hug!

(The song ends as the windmill begins to spin)

Teletubbies: Uh-Oh!

(The teletubbies run off, giggling and the voice trumpet rises up again)

Voice trumpet: where have the teletubbies gone?

(The baby sun is shown a bit again and then transitions to the teletubbies who are walking out of the home dome, Tinkywinky holding po's hand and Dipsy holding Laa laa's, setting the theme of the episode. The teletubbies look at the screen.)

Teletubbies: EH-OH!

(The windmill creaks and begins to spin while creaking even more)

Teletubbies: Uh-Oh!

(The teletubbies magical events begin, where the teletubbies watch the windmill turn and spread its magic so the teletubbies can get the transmission into their tele tummy tv screens and they all bump each other so they fall down and feel the magic surging through,

The teletubbies, stand up all say their names and the windmill reaches its peak in magic and Tinkywinky is the chosen teletubby.)

Tinkywinky: Tinkywinky!

(All the other teletubbies gather to watch as Tinkywinky presses the play button on his teletummy.

The video begins showing me and my crush Madison,)

Me and Madison: eh-oh!

(The above line is repeated till the camera zooms all the way into tinkywinky's teletummy )

(The scene shows Maddison and I about to get married. I am dressed in a tuxedo and Maddison is dressed in a white dress)

Me (voice over): today is a big day for me and my significant other!

We are getting married!

(The priest then sends the coin and ring bearer up forward, then the flower girl.)

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this thing called life...

(As the priest continues talking My voice over comes on again.)

Me: the priest then says the rights of marriage

(Fast forward to the "I do" segments)

Priest: do u take your girlfriend to be your wonderfully wed wife?

Me: I do!

(Same repeats for Maddison who says I do, then the "wedding march" plays from an offscreen church/cathedral organ)

(Transition to bye scene 1)

Me and Maddison: bye!

(Transition to scene 2: birth of our baby)

Teletubbies: again!

(Tinkywinky then taps his tele tummy again, and this time the scene is a delivery room/operating room, where the delivery of me and Maddison's baby is expected but not before an image of me and Maddison messing around in our bedroom trying to make a baby is shown

Me: (voice-over) nine months have passed since me and Madison were married and developing a baby)

(Transition to the hospital scene, nine months later)

A surgeon: Come on Mrs. Maddison, PUSH!

Me: (voice over) the baby is coming!

Me: (in video) come on Maddison you can do it!

(The baby appears crying softly, and is swaddled into clothing immediately.)

Me: (voice over) our baby is born, but we're aren't the only ones who know.

(Scene changes to me pressing a button that makes Brahms lullaby to play over the hospital loudspeakers)

(Final bye bye/scene 2)

Me and Maddison: Bye!

(Baby sun scene Transition)

(The main show begins)

(The teletubbies are walking like couples again,)

Teletubbies: Eh-oh!

Male narrator: one day, in teletubbyland,

The teletubbies has gotten married and finished building a baby room,

So they were trying to figure out ways to make a baby.

Tinkywinky and po: Tinkywinky And po Make babies!

Male narrator:So they went onto Tinkywinky's bed and laid on top of each other.

(Po goes to Tinkywinky's bed and Tinkywinky lies atop of po)

Male narrator: then, they flicked each other's antennas.

Tinkywinky: Flick!

Po: flick!

Male narrator: then four baby voices came from the baby room.

Tinkywinky and po made 4 babies!

Tinkywinky and po: We made babies! (Runs to check it out)

Male narrator:4 babies come down the delivery and room slide in the baby room)

Male Narrator: then Dipsy and laa laa wanted to make a baby.

Dipsy and laa laa: Dipsy And laa laa Make babies!

Male narrator: so they went to dipsy's bed and laid atop of each other

(Laa laa goes to dipsy's bed and dipsy lays atop of laa laa)

Male narrator: then they flicked each other's antennas.

Dipsy: flick!

laa laa: flick!

Male narrator: then four baby voices are heard again!

Dipsy and laa laa: We made babies! (Runs to check it out)

Male narrator:4 more babies come down the delivery and room slide in the baby room.

All of the teletubbies now has babies!

Male narrator: but what were they going to name them?

Teletubbies: what name for the babies?

Narrator: a voice spoke up out of nowhere.

Voice belonging to me: I believe I have an answer.

Narrator: the teletubbies turned around to see who the mysterious visitor was.

Me: eh-oh!

Narrator: it was the guy from the magical event, DJlaunchpad-sonic!

Teletubbies: DJLaunchpad-Sonic!

Me: In the flesh!

male narrator: the teletubbies wanted to treat DJ Launchpad-Sonic to a bowl of tubby custard.

Male narrator: they showed him their ride, that makes tubby custard.

The ride was about to start for the teletubbies.

Male Narrator and me: ready?

(A bubble grows and pops)

Male Narrator: walking with the ride, dj Launchpad sonic was amazed by the bubbles.

Me: wow!

Male Narrator: the lights came off

(The lights turn off)

Me: wow!

Male narrator: then came on.

Me: amazing!

Male narrator: Then they all got tubby custard.

Me: (slurping) mmm, very tart with a vanilla taste!

Now lets go name your babies!

(At the baby room)

Me: daa-daa will be the name of the green teletubby that looks like dipsy, Umby Pumby will be the name of the yellow female that looks like laa laa,

Baa, a male with a cross between po and Tinkywinky's color and personality and Ping will be the female version of that.

The others are mi mi ruu ruu And duggle dee.

Together, they are the tiddlytubbies!

Teletubbies: (agreeing)

Me: Well, I gotta go, bye!

Teletubbies: bye!

Narrator: teletubbies love their new babies! And the teletubbies love each other very much!

Teletubbies: Big hug!

(Outro procedures)

THE END!


End file.
